Aeterna Nox
by YayForLife
Summary: Duskfire, a good friend of the gangs, has no memory of her past before awakening in the Abandoned Castle in the Everfree Forest. What of her past was so horrible that she lost her memory? And what will happen when she remembers?


Aeturna Nox

Chapter 1: Nightmares

* * *

><p>Duskfire wasn't considered one of the most important ponies in Ponyville, or even one of the strangest, regardless of her origins. Her Cutie Mark was like the glow of a candle flame in still air. She had a golden mane with a slightly darker orange stripe, and a rich black coat. Her skill in unicorn magic was flimsy at best, and she often used her mouth or hooves for work instead. She had a talent for wax creations, like statues and decorations, and made her living out of a combination of selling candles and her decorations, and also from helping out at the flower market. She wasn't particularly skilled at taking care of the flowers themselves, but the owners of the store were nice enough to let her be their assistant, and she took her job seriously, regardless of the tiny amount of income she got from it.<p>

Duskfire had been in Ponyville for over a year now, and she remembered how she had found her way to that small town. She had awoken in an abandoned castle, what seemed to be not long after the sunrise. She remembered that the castle had fallen into ruins, yet it seemed hauntingly familiar in her mind, and she could almost picture it when it had been whole. Stories had spread about a group of ponies that had saved Equestria, and defeated an evil pony named Nightmare Moon. The name sent chills up Duskfire's spine, and most nights she would dream of red eyes, with thin cat-like iris' and a menacing laugh. Everything else was dark, blackness, forever. She awoke from these dreams covered in sweat, though they were common enough now that she had ceased her screaming, which had often brought her closest neighbour Fluttershy over to inquire if she was alright. She never really knew what to say however, because they were forgotten not long after she had woken up, to spare her conscious mind the horror they brought to her restless sleep.

During the year she had spent in Ponyville the dreams came less and less often, and she grew closer to the group of ponies that had saved Ponyville many times, from either destruction, or sometimes just a late change of season. The six that were the Elements of Harmony, or so some said, were good friends of Duskfire's, and she greeted them warmly.

"Good morning Duskfire!" Twilight called out as she entered the store.  
>"Oh good morning Twilight" Duskfire called back, as she finished watering a flower.<p>

"The girls and I were just about to head to Canterlot. The Princess wants us to talk with her about some matters that have arisen, and we were wondering if you would like to join us. You may not be given as much credit as us when it comes to helping the town, but since you became our friend you always supported us, and that has really helped."

"No thanks Twilight, I think I should just stay here."

"Are you sure? We are going to see Princess Luna while we're there."

At the mention of the name, Dusk saw those red eyes again, gleaming with malice and hatred, but she could see more. A large alicorn mare, rearing as if to show her true might, ready for battle, and she could still hear that wicked laugh. This time, however, she seemed more detached from the vision. She was not scared of it, and when she blinked and saw Twilight still standing there, waiting for a response, she changed her mind.

"Oh, alright then. I'll come with you."

"Oh Duskfire dear, you simply must let me fix up your mane! You can't go into the presence of royalty like that." Rarity said as the carriage headed towards Canterlot.

"Fix it up however you want Rarity. I love how pretty you make my mane, but I just can't manage to do it myself, and I find it's just not worth the effort for a day of work in the shop." Dusk replied needlessly, as Rarity had already started.

"So, what was this business the Princess done called us up here for?" Applejack asked Twilight.  
>"I'm not sure, but it sounds serious if she's called all of us up here." Twilight said to Applejack, before turning to Duskfire. "I didn't mention this earlier, but she wanted to see you too."<br>"Me? Why would she want to see me?" Duskfire responded, moving her head a bit forward in confusion.  
>"Dear, would you please hold still, or I might make a mistake." Rarity said from behind her.<br>"I don't know Dusk, but I think it has something to do with your history. You still don't remember anything before waking up in the abandoned castle?" Twilight asked, ignoring Rarity.  
>"No, but it's a lot easier to deal with now. The only thing I can remember from my old life is my name. I've even forgotten my parents." Dusk responded, with a touch of grief in her voice.<br>"Well, I hope the Princess can help you." Twilight said, trying to comfort her friend.  
>"Are we there yet?" Rainbow Dash complained from the corner of the carriage.<br>"Not yet Rainbow, but it won't be much more then a few minutes now." Twilight said back, obviously used to her friends impatience.  
>"I could have been there ages ago if you had let me fly myself." Rainbow complained back to Twilight.<br>"Maybe you could of, but then you'd be stuck waiting for us." Twilight retorted.  
>"Guess I didn't think of that." Rainbow said apologetically.<p>

"Girls, we're here!" Pinkie Pie called out as the carriage came to a halt.

"I'm glad you've all come." The Princess said to the group as they approached her. As always, her presence overwhelmed Duskfire, and her voice overruled all thought. She held the Princess in awe, yet some part of her feared the Princess, and she could not understand why. The Princess was a kind, peace-loving ruler, and Dusk believed she had no reason to be afraid of her, but that tiny bit of fear survived, deep in her mind.

"Duskfire, could you please wait out here? I need to speak to the others separately." The sentence, though voiced like a sentence, commanded no other options, and Duskfire remained in the Lobby as The Princess, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash walked into the Throne Room. The doors shut behind them, and all sound from the other room was blocked off.

About half an hour later the doors opened, and the group left, and headed back to the carriage silently, but Dusk could see the concern in their eyes. The Princess motioned for Dusk to enter the Throne Room, and obediently, she got up and walked over to the Princess, and followed her back in. The Princess silently walked up to her throne and turned around, sat and regarded Duskfire. Duskfire looked back at her, waiting for the Princess to say something, anything, to break the silence. Finally, the Princess let out a breath, inhaled, and began,  
>"Duskfire, good friend of my faithful student. Your lack of history is a disturbing reminder that not all of the kingdom is good willed and friendly. There are those out that seek to disturb the peace of the kingdom, but that is not why I called you here. I believe I may have figured out how to restore your lost memories. I am uncertain on the effects this will have on yourself however. I have heard that you know not of your family, or anything before the day you awoke in the abandoned castle. The same day Nightmare Moon was defeated, and Princess Luna returned to her former place as co-ruler. Memories of your life from before may hurt, and I want you to know this. You must be prepared for any consequences if you choose to accept what aid I can give."<br>"Accept? I will accept. I do not fear the consequences, I will still have my friends, and that's all that matters to me." Duskfire responded, eager upon hearing that she may have her lost memories restored.  
>"That is good to hear, my faithful subject. Close your eyes, and clear your mind. The memories may come back quicker then you can handle, and you will need to be focused in order to maintain your grip on the present." And with the end of her sentence, Princess Celestia's horn began to glow, and Duskfire could see images flow into her mind. An old candle shop, a dark coated colt with light brown hair, her father, and a mare, also with a dark coat, and orange and red hair. She tried to focus on them, but the images slipped away as more came in. A small room with a bed in it, hers, and some old play toys. Her school friends. Then suddenly, those mad red eyes, filled with hate, and the sickening laughter. But she realised, the laughter was not coming from the same source as the eyes. It was her own laughter. She saw war, large armies pitted against each other in a struggle for power. The eyes grew closer, and everything else faded to shadow, with glinting lights like stars in the darkness. Those red eyes consumed her vision, then they, too, faded, and there was nothing but that twisted, sickening laughter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the pilot for the story I thought up trying to make an OC called Incandescence. My bad.<br>Please let me know what you think, personally I like this much more then my other fic.  
>Note: I am NOT discontinuing "The Dreamer", I am just on break from writing it. Chapter 3 for that is almost finished, I just have to write a bit more for it then edit and stuff.<br>This story was originally titled "Incandescence" after the original name of the character, but upon viewing the more recent fics I have found a story already titled that. As they beat me to it (damn it, it sounded so cool when I thought of it to), I have decided to change my title.  
><strong>


End file.
